Night Gravity
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: When a grad student sees Dr. Kuiper at night, things get a little gravitational.


**A request from a Discord patron. Please enjoy**

It was a late night at Bloom Optical Lab as young astrophysicist Kunihiko Mori was busy reading over his notes for tomorrow's class. He was a graduate student attending the University of California at Berkeley and was considering one of the top students. He immigrated from Japan because of America's better educational opportunities. Also because he was gay and believed American guys were much more hotter than guys back in Japan. He'd be lying if he didn't say he had quite the sexual adventure since his time in the States. Yet no matter how many men he went through, they still didn't give him the pleasure he so craved. He was 24 so he was still very young. He had all the time in the world to find himself the one. While closing his books and getting ready to leave, the doors slid open. He turned his head to reveal Dr. Siebren de Kuiper. His heart suddenly weight a ton. He always found him to be quite handsome and his allure somehow always captivated him. He was one of the world's most brilliant minds on astrophysics and to have him as a visiting professor from the Netherlands is an honor any university would like to have.

"Hallo, Kunihiko. How are you?" he said in his typical Dutch accent. Kunihiko attempted to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I'm...fine, sir. Just doing some late night studying. You know for class."

"Ahh, I should've known. Who do you have tomorrow?" he asked. He approached him. Dr. Kuiper stood at 6'4 while Kunihiko stood at 5'7. He was taller than his own father!

"Professor Sanchez." he said.

"Oh that old stick in the mud. Well, don't mind me, I'm just getting my papers I left behind. I swear I'd forget my own head if it wasn't attached." Dr. Kuiper said. He went over to the desk and retrieved what he came for.

"If you don't mind me asking, Dr. Kuiper. What are you researching?" asked Kunihiko. Siebren gave him a warm smile.

"Gravity. I want to know what makes gravity such an exciting force. And wonder if we humans could ever harness such power. We could even create our own black holes." he told him.

"That's interesting, sir." said the Japanese man.

"Oh it's more than than interesting. It's amazing, it's unique it's-Now if you don't mind me asking, Kunihiko there's something going on in your pants." said the doctor. Kunihiko looked down to see he was sporting an erection.

"Oh I'm sorry, sir I-I" Siebren put a hand to his lips.

"Simmer down, son. We're both grown men. I usually have one of those three times a day. Now tell me: What's causing it?" For one of the world's brightest minds, Dr. Kuiper sure can be dense sometimes. "OOOOhhh I'm causing it."

"NO! Of course not!" Kunihiko quickly defended.

"Kunihiko, don't lie to me. I saw your pants were perfectly normal when I came in. And now it's tighter than the glasses on Elizabeth Warren." he said. Kunihiko didn't know what to say. He was caught. And caught good. All he can do now is honorably tell him the truth.

"Yes, sir you are causing it." said Kunihiko.

"I see. Answer me this, son. Are you gay?" asked Siebren.

"Yes yes I am." said the younger male.

"Well I kinda noticed after the way I saw the way you were looking at Dr. Lawhorn." said the doctor. Kunihiko turned red for he had another small crush on the blond man. "But the fact of the matter still stands: you have a boner. What do you propose we do about it?" Kunihiko was dumbfounded. How was he going to make his erection go down. He could think of sweet things: puppies, sushi, New Age music, Dr. Kuiper's handsome face, his strong body...Oh no! He's becoming harder!

"I know one way to deal with it." said Siebren.

"What is it, sir?" asked Kunihiko.

"We could have sex." said the doctor.

"But Dr. Kuiper that's just...I mean, we're.." a finger on his lips.

"Again it's alright, Kunihiko and just call me Siebren." said Siebren.

"Dr. Ku-Siebren, are you gay?" asked Kunihiko.

"Yes, I am. And ever since my partner died 20 years ago, nothing makes me hornier than having a young boy such as yourself for a night of fun." said the doctor.

"Well, doctor. I don't think we have all night. I really want to get some sleep because I really need to bring up my averages in this class. I'm sitting on a C+" said the Japanese male.

"Fine. I really need to be going myself. But before we start, can I ask: Are you a virgin?" asked Siebren. Kunihiko shook his head. "Good, then this will be the best sex of your life, honing (honey)." Kunihiko approached the taller and older man. He was the very definition of the word DILF: 60 years old but has the face of a supermodel and the body of Zeb Atlas. The younger was feeling weak in the knees yet decided to man up and act on his feelings. He wanted him and he wanted him now. Just as he was about to say something, Siebren grabbed his face and pulled him in for a slovenly kiss. Now this was not the first time he was kissed and certainly won't be the last but this kiss, a kiss from a man more than twice his age, seemed to be better than all of those combined. Maybe it was his skill, experience, or size of his tongue but the doctor was certainly winning this battle. Siebren caressed his lithe body and ass while Kunihiko wrapped his arms around the doctor's muscled form. He couldn't wait to get his clothes off. Speaking off, Siebren removed Kunihiko's lab coat and then his blue plaid shirt and his T-shirt. His body was that of a swimmer. Not totally scrawny but not something you'd find in a bodybuilding competition.

"I'm sorry sir. I know it's not the best. I go to the gym but it's to stay healthy not to build muscle." he said embarrassed.

"I think it's perfect. You really look like an angel. Like Hikaru Genji." said Siebren. Dr. Kuiper was well versed in Japanese literature. He kissed his face then his neck then his torso. Next his unfasten his pants and pulled them down. His hard 8 inch cock sprang free. He wasn't the hungest man Siebren has seen but he was good enough. In one gulp, Dr. Kuiper took him all in. Kunihiko moaned for this was the first time a man had sucked on him like this. The doctor then fingered his ass, causing him to moan louder. Kunihiko grabbed his balding hair and tried to get him off but this old man was experienced enough to know when someone's had enough and when someone hasn't. Siebren fondled his balls and it wasn't long until the Japanese student came in his mouth. Dr. Kuiper ate all of it. "Mmmm delicious. Now turn around."

"Yes sir." he said. Kunihiko's ass was small but definitely cute which was to be expected of a twink such as him. The doctor's large hands cusped each cheek ever so gently while his super tongue made quick work of his hole. Kunihiko moaned again, not caring that all of the papers were being strewn everywhere. And he's the one who the most obsessive with order and cleanliness. What else can this silver fox do to him sexually? Speak of the devil..

The doctor stopped eating him out. Kunihiko turned around to see him undress and it will be a sight that he'll remember for the rest of his life. With the removal of his clothes came a body that could've been chiseled from granite: Thick pecs, Herculean abs and biceps and he assumed his back was just as amazing. For an old man, he could definitely make any rising fitness star feel like a pile of jello. But what really made Kunihiko speechless was the object between his muscular legs. It looked like something out of an erotic legend. It stood long, thick, and hard. Now Kunihiko was no stranger to dicks and by his own estimates, it looked to be 15 inches long and 4 inches thick. Definitely the biggest he's ever seen and no man will probably ever be this large again. So the young Japanese student was going to savor this like wine. The doctor tossed his garments aside, waiting for Kunihiko to come to him. Kunihiko opened his mouth as wide as he could before beginning his descent on the gargantuan flesh rod. The head alone almost already filled his mouth. He took a few more inches in.

"That's it, Kunihiko. Take your time with it." said Siebren. Kunihiko reached halfway before his poor mouth told him no mas. He grabbed the uncovered length with his hands and began bobbing his head down, trying to scrape the older man. He also felt that buff, beefy muscled ass. He thought Dr. Kuiper was simply a dream he was having. He pinched himself to discover it was no dream. The man of his dreams really was here and he was sucking on his huge cock. The doctor moaned as Kunihiko moved up and down. 'The kid is great with his mouth. I'll give him that.' he thought. He then pushed his head down further on his rod. This crushed his windpipe and Kunihiko put his hands on the doctor's massive thighs and pushed himself off. The younger man attempted to catch his breath. "Stand up. It's time."

"Time for what?" Kunihiko asked.

"Time for you and this cock to become one." Siebren said. Kunihiko eyes widened at the thought of that monster in him. Would his insides be rearranged? Would he be able to walk afterwards? All these questions and more ran through his head. He looked at his cell and found out it was 11:00. His first class started at 8:00 and it was nearly an hour long walk to his apartment. Pressed for time, he reluctantly says:

"I'm ready, sir." The doctor smiled.

"Good. Now turn around." Kunihiko obeyed. "You have the best ass in all of California." He said as he gave it a light tap. Lining up his cock with Kunihiko's hole, Dr. Kuiper entered him. The Japanese man's face turned into The Scream. A few more inches and he began yelling. He grabbed the table so hard his knuckles turned white. "Shhh relax, son. You don't want to alert the security guards." Kunihiko tried to relax but found it increasingly difficult with all the pressure being applied to his poor asshole. And now matter how hard he tried to hold back he simply couldn't hold his screams anymore so he let it out. Dr. Kuiper knew of only one thing to get him to relax. He grabbed his head and kissed him tenderly. Soon all the pain went away. Once he was adjusted, Siebren began to move in him. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around his lithe waist. Kunihiko responded by feeling his back. He was right. It was a canyon of muscle. Siebren went faster and harder and the table moved in response. He hoped it would be in one piece. It was going to be hard to explain what happened to it if it did break. Which probably turned him on even more. He grabbed Kunihiko and put him on the table. He then serrated him so much that the piece of furniture really was going to break. The Japanese male wrapped his legs around that huge ass. The doctor's massive balls smacked his skin. He lifted the younger male and kissed him. They were in this position for God knows how long until Siebren had an idea. "I'm going to fuck you while standing." Before he could asked, Kunihiko was in midair, his hole continuing to receive constant bombardments. The younger male hugged the older. He too, join in his vocalizations. Fortunately the door was locked. Unfortunately security guards were still all over the place. Yet the thought of being caught was so goddamn horny to the both of them. Dr. Kuiper then switched Kunihiko again for the doggy style position. He smacked his ass, eliciting a yelp. Again and again and soon Kunihiko became a literal dog in heat. By some coincidence, he iPhone 10 fell he checked the time and discovered it was 12:30. They needed end now. Besides he was so tired he wished he could fly to his apartment.

"Dr...Please." he moaned. Siebren knew of his fatigue and the fact they really lost track of time. He needed to be back at his place to get at least 5 hours of sleep before tomorrow. So he held Kunihiko and pounded into him with such ferocity it nearly created a small earthquake. Which in California, is saying something. A few more thrusts and he unleashed his torrents of semen inside his ass. It quickly overflowed his already overstuffed ass. It began seeping out onto the floor. He grabbed Kunihiko's cock and jerked it off so he could come as well. Siebren took out his erupting dick and shot some loads on the younger man's face and into his mouth. A few more spurts and his big cock began dying down. Kunihiko thought he had a permanent hardon. Both men took a moment to catch their breath, Kunihiko even more so.

"So how was it?" asked Dr. Kuiper

"It..was the best sex ever!" exclaimed the Japanese man. While exhausted, he enjoyed every bit of it.

"Yes. That's what every man tells me." said Siebren as he put back on his clothes. Kunihiko did the same. "We probably better get this place cleaned up."

"Agreed sir. We don't want to think a burglar was here." Kunihiko said humorously. Siebren laughed with him. After putting every thing back in place, he found several Clorox wipes and Kleenex to wipe up the excess semen on the floor. Some of it was still in Kunihiko's ass.

"So ready to get out of here, kiddo?" aske Siebren.

"You bet, sir." Kunihiko responded. He ruffled his hair as they went exited the room. Fortunately, Dr. Kuiper had a key to the room and locked it to make it 100 percent sure that nothing happen.

"Don't mind me asking but how did you get inside that room at night in the first place?" asked the doctor.

"Oh a security guard let me in because I said I forget my papers for tomorrow's class. Also I kinda...sucked him off." said Kunihiko. The doctor shocked his head.

"Only in California." he said.

"Yeah. Hey I'm confused. How do security guards afford to live in the Bay Area again?" asked Kunihiko.

"The university has a big apartment complex for the lower class workers and their families." said Dr. Kuiper.

"Ahh well sir. Can I just say you made much gravity with me?" said the younger. A pat on his ass came.

"I know I did, baby. Hey how's about you let me drive you home?" asked Siebren. Kunihiko looked at his phone and saw the time. A walk was out of the question now.

"Sure, sir." he said. The two males exited the building, waving at a large black male security officer. They soon went to his Bentley and exited the parking lot. "Um, Siebren, will we have sex again?" he asked. A kissed came on his forehead.

"Is gravity the greatest thing ever?" Kunihiko smiled. "And I'll text you when we can meet again." Soon they arrived at Kunihiko's complex. He kissed the doctor one last time before parting ways with him. He was sore from head to toe but somehow made the long trek upstairs to his apartment. Opening his door, he found his roommate Clyde Chen sleeping on the couch while a Big Bang Theory marathon was on. He closed the door and his roommate woke up.

"Dude where were you?" he asked.

"Oh just doing some last minute studying." he half lied. He soon went to in his bedroom, changed out of his clothes, hoping Clyde didn't smell semen on them and went to bed.

**THE END.**


End file.
